This invention relates generally to bag construction and, more particularly, to the construction of open-mesh net bags.
As the deleterious effects on the environment of the disposal of bags made of non-biodegradable material, such as plastic "poly" bags for carrying groceries, produce and other items, become more apparent, a need has arisen for a viable alternative, e.g. a bag construction which can be reused thereby avoiding environmental problems, yet which is convenient in use, simple in construction, and low in cost.
The benefits of bags made of open-mesh net material are well recognized. Such bags are relatively strong and durable so as to be reusable over extended periods of time. They are lightweight and can be compacted into a very small volume when empty, unlike other types of bags which are large and cumbersome and therefore inconvenient to carry when empty. While conventional bags are generally limited to the capacity which they provide, bags formed of open-mesh net material conform to the shape of the articles which they carry and are therefore flexible in the carrying capacity or volume which they provide. Therefore, conventional open-mesh net bags are reusable and quite convenient.
On the other hand, conventional open-mesh net bags are relatively complicated in construction and, consequently, expensive. For example, one popular method of construction utilizes a rectangular piece of open-mesh fabric cut from a continuous web. The bag is formed by folding the net fabric piece over itself and stitching the side and bottom margins to each other to form side and bottom seams. A drawcord may then be interlaced through the fabric mesh around the mouth of the bag. Alternatively, a top rim may be crocheted into, or bias tape sewn onto, the net fabric around the mouth of the bag in any conventional manner and carrying handles then sewn thereto. In any event, conventional open-mesh net bags are costly to produce and therefore are not effective alternatives to conventional shopping bag constructions.